People spotting
by Khiela Cadona
Summary: Castle drags Kevin to do what he calls "people spotting" and Kevin might just cheat a little because he recognizes Danny Reagan and his sister Erin. Part 4 of 12 for Twelve Days Till Christmas.


Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or Blue Bloods.

A/N: Originally written for Dec 16th, 2011.

x.x.x

**People spotting**

x.x.x

"Castle, really, what are we doing here? I need to go find something for Jenny," detective Kevin Ryan was not whining. NYPD detectives don't whine, thank you very much, not even in the presence of one Richard Castle. Because as trying as he could be, he was Kevin's friend, and he got Beckett to loosen up. Sometimes – others he just made her angry.

"We," Castle was using that theatrical voice of his, as he gestured around the food court they were currently sitting in, "are people spotting."

"We are what?" Kevin lifted one of his eyebrows in a way he'd learned from his partner.

"People spotting," Castle repeated as if it'd should make everything suddenly click for Kevin, seeing it didn't he elaborated, "oh come on, this is so fun, especially around Christmas time, since most of the people are bit harried and not so conscientious about keeping their facades up."

"Oh fine," Kevin sighed, it wasn't like he had figured out yet what to get Jenny for Christmas anyways, "How do we do this 'people spotting'?"

"Well," Castle's eyes were roaming around, before they settled on a blonde girl, looking to be on her late teens, "Do you see her, blonde, sitting alone on the far left?" Castle indicated to the girl without pointing his finger at her direction.

"Yeah," Kevin said, finding the girl.

"See how she keeps alternately checking her shopping bag and then looks around her?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kevin remembered having done something similar with his first partner when he'd been a rookie beat-cop.

"She's clearly waiting for someone, and I bet what ever she has in that bag is a Christmas present to that person."

Feeling mischievous, Kevin asked, "That's all you got?"

Castle gave him a look that told Kevin he knew he'd just been challenged, "Well, I could also guess that the person she's waiting for is her new fiancée from the way she keeps touching her engagement ring all the time."

Kevin just nodded, seeing two familiar face on the crowd. He had to think for a minute who they were, but when the realization hit he turned to Castle and hoping he didn't recognize them asked, "How about that dark haired woman and man with her, just sitting down to our right?"

Castle turned to look at the two in question and immediately knew he'd seen the woman somewhere. Not letting that to interfere with his 'task' he ignored it for the time being.

"Well, she has style, and I'd say come's from money, not filthy rich, but not your average working class either," pausing for a moment he watched as the man and woman talked, "they're not a couple, I'd say siblings, and I would go as far as say he's the older one."

Kevin was nodding, from what he knew, Castle had been right thus far.

"Ah," Castle suddenly said, as if he'd gotten enlightened, "you know him, at least, don't you?"

"What makes you say so?" Kevin asked grinning.

"He's a cop, and the way he just looked in our direction."

"Yea, I know both of them," Kevin admitted, and seeing both of the people in question looking towards them, waved and called out "Hi Erin, Danny!"

They waved back a little, smiling.

"So, who are they then?" Castle, curious as ever, asked.

"She's Erin Reagan-Boyle, New York's Assistant D.A. And that's Danny Reagan, her big brother, and detective in our precinct," Kevin grinned wickedly before adding, "he was my training officer."

"Ah, but that's cheating my friend," Castle intoned going for the old and wise mentor, "now, you try, see that elder man sitting there, reading today's paper?"

Sighing, Kevin turned to look at the man in question, vowing to astonish Castle with his insight so he could get Castle to help him to figure the appropriate gift to his fiancée, almost wife.

* * *

**A/N**: Any comments?


End file.
